


Die Young

by wemustreinventlove



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemustreinventlove/pseuds/wemustreinventlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my God," William laughed. "You're Chuck Bass?"</p><p>"Yeah, so?" Gabe asked pushing past William and flopping down on his couch. "What's wrong with that?"</p><p>"Nothing," William shook his head, closing the door and following Gabe to the couch. "My costume is still better than yours, though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while to write. By the end of it I was way too lazy to bother proof-reading it, so I'd like to apologize for any typos or grammatical errors.  
> This is a Halloween themed high school AU. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. c:

William let out a long sigh as the intercom beeped on and the voices that sounded way too cheery for nine A.M. sing-songed out of the speakers.

"Good morning students! It's time for your morning announcements."

William fiddled with the dials on the oven, attempting to pre-heat it like Ms. Dupuis had shown them in the recipe. He was kind of ashamed to admit it, but cooking was his favourite class. He usually got a head start on the morning's recipe while the announcements were on, but today something that was said caught his attention.

"...and don't forget that tonight is the SPOOK-TACULAR Halloween Dance! Last chance to buy your tickets is today at lunch, so if you've been putting it off, wait no longer!"

He felt a hand on his arm tug him and turn him around. "You coming to the dance with me, Bilvy? I got two tickets," Gabe asked, smiling from ear to ear.

William shook his head. "No. I don't dance, Gabe. You know that," he pulled away and went back to gathering his ingredients from the table at the front of the class. Gabe followed him and sat down on the table beside where Bill was working and kicked his legs.

"But William," he whined, pouting at the other boy, "I can't go by myself."

William raised an eyebrow at that. "You go to plenty of parties by yourself and have a great time."

"That's  _parties_  though, Bill. This is different." 

"Gabriel, don't sit on the table it's unsanita-" Ms. Dupuis started, glaring at the boy.

"Sorry, sorry," he replied, hopping down. "But seriously, Bilvy, I can't go to a dance alone."

William rolled his eyes. "Take Victoria."

"You don't understand," Gabe said, following William back to the small kitchen they were working at. "I want to go with my _boyfriend_. I want to hold your hand and show you off to everyone."

"Gabe," William sighed and shook his head, leaning back against the counter-top. "Everyone already knows we're dating. Why are you so insitant upon this?"

"I bet you look sexy in your costume."

William couldn't help but blush a litte. "Gabe," He warned. When he saw the other boy's teasing grin, he softened his tone. "I don't even have a costume."

"What if we go today at lunch then? We can be back by fourth period."

"Okay. Fine. Yeah, I'll go with you," he tried to keep a straight face, but it was definitely hard with Gabe doing a happy-dance around the kitchen.

-

By the time lunch hour rolled around Gabe was bouncing with excitement in the passenger seat of William's car. 

"Your costume is going to be fucking awesome," Gabe trilled, gripping William's knee softly.

William smiled and navigated his way through the rush of lunch-hour traffic, mostly teens coming from their school going out for food instead of settling for eating at the cafeteria.

He pulled into the parking lot of a halloween store with big signs advertising "PRICES SO LOW IT'S SCARY!" and "SPOOK-TACULAR COSTUMES FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY!". He stepped out of the car and waited for Gabe at the front door, imediately being dragged in by his boyfriend.

"You have any idea of what you want to be?" Gabe asked, examining a step-pad on the floor. He cautiously placed his foot on it and a plastic zombie shot up from behind a tombstone in front of Gabe, causing him to jump back in surprise.

William was laughing. "Well definitely not something too scary if you're going to be that easy to scare."

Gabe glared at him. "I was  _surprised_ , Bill, not scared."

William rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatever you say. Can we just hurry, though? We need to be back by fourth period."

Gabe nodded and ran off to the back of the store, leaving William confused and alone by the gravestone zombie. He stuck his tongue out at the plastic monster. 

Gabe came back carrying a clear plastic bag with a costume inside. "Found the perfect thing for you."

He flipped the package around and showed William. On the label there was a stick-thin model in a way too short "sexy" nurse costume, her boobs nearly falling out of her top. 

"Gabe," William groaned. "No way."

"Why? What's wrong with it? You could pull it off. You've totally got the legs for it," Gabe smirked.

"It's a  _girl's_ costume."

"Yeah, and you're a feminine boy, Bilvy," Gabe laughed, slinging an arm around William's shoulder. Wiliam blushed.

"I think I actually have an idea of what I want to be."

-

At eight P.M. exactly, Gabe rang William's doorbell. 

"Hey, Bill," Gabe smiled. "You like my costume?"

"Oh my God," William laughed. "You're Chuck Bass?"

"Yeah, so?" Gabe asked pushing past William and flopping down on his couch. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," William shook his head, closing the door and following Gabe to the couch. "My costume is still better than yours, though." William snuggled closer to Gabe, laying his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"Actually," Gabe started, standing up from the couch and heading into the kitchen. He came back with a thick, black Sharpie and grabbed William's shoes from the front door.

"Uh, what are you doing?" William questioned, following Gabe to the front door.

"Well, if you're going to be Woody from Toy Story," he motioned to William's costume, tight blue jeans, a yellow shirt, patterned vest and cowboy hat, "You have to get the boots just right, too." He flipped over one of the cowboy boots and scribbled on the bottom.

William snatched his boots back from Gabe when he was finished writing. "Did you seriously just write 'Andy' on the bottom of my boot? Gabe, that's weird because Butcher-" 

Gabe cut him off. "Just turn it over."

William scowled but obliged. On the bottom of the boot, in messy, chicken-scratch printing was "Gabe" written in all caps. "Oh my God,  _Gabe._ "

William leaned up slightly to plant his mouth on Gabe's, dropping the boots to wrap his arms around his neck.

"Parents in the room!" William heard his mom call, and pulled away from Gabe quickly. 

"Can we get a photo of you boys?" Mrs. Beckett asked, pulling out a camera from behind her. 

"Mom-" William started but was cut off by Gabe.

"Of course Mrs. Beckett," Gabe smiled, always the parent-pleaser.

The two boys got close together, Gabe throwing one arm around William's waist and grabbing William's leg with the other so his boot was facing the camera. William giggled and almost toppled over, but kept the position as best as he could to show off his marked boot. 

"Perfect," Mrs. Beckett smiled. "Now you two should get going. We'll see you by midnight, alright?"

William nodded, quickly tugging Gabe out the door and yelling a, "Yeah of course mom!" as he left.

Once they were in the car, Gabe leaned over from the driver's seat and kissed William lightly on the mouth. "For someone who doesn't dance, you seem pretty excited to go to this dance."

"I actually just wanted to get away from my mom before she demanded more pictures," William smirked. "Plus I want my alone time with you."

-

They arrived at the dance just after 8:30 and upon entering were instantly greeted by Victoria who, oddly enough was wearing the same nurse costume that Gabe had offered to William earlier. The two boys started laughing hysterically. Victoria frowned at them.

"What? Is something wrong with my costume?" She asked, biting her lip.

"No- no," William managed through bursts of laughter. "Gabe offered me the same costume this afternoon."

Victoria looked surprised. "You do realize it's a  _women's_ costme, right?"

"Yes," William answered, having finally collected himself. "That's why it's so funny. Anyway, you look much better in it than I would have."

"Thanks?" Victoria replied, looking towards Gabe who was still giggling to himself. "Well, uh. Yeah. You guys wanna dance?"

"Sure," Gabe nodded, following Vicky to the gym.

They arrived and some Top 40 song was blasting through the speakers. A fog machine was on and smoke was covering the floor, winding it's way around people's ankles. Orange lights pusled from above them, giving everything an eerie glow. The room was packed with people and smelled like sweat and faux-fog. Victoria and Gabe immediately headed out onto the dancefloor.

"You coming, Bilvy?" Gabe asked as Victoria pulled him away.

William shook his head and Gabe nodded as he got pulled away. William climbed up the bleachers and sat at the very top against the wall watching the people dancing below. His head was swimming from the smell and the stuffy room. Victoria and Gabe danced through six songs before heading up the bleachers to find William.

"C'mon, Bill, you gotta dance to at least one song with me," Gabe tried, sitting down and resting his head on William's shoulder.

Williamn sighed. "One song."

Gabe was grinning and tugging William down the stairs before he could blink. They arrived on the dancefloor just as the beggining of a slow song started. "You're getting off easy with a song like this."

William smiled slightly as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Gabe's neck and brought them closer together, Gabe's hands resting on his hips. By the end of the song, William was pressed right up against Gabe, his chin hooked over the other boy's shoulder. He lifted his head and kissed Gabe softly. 

"Hey, I've got an idea," Gabe said as they climbed back up the bleachers, after their dance. 

"Hm? What would that be?" William asked, face nestled in Gabe's neck.

"We should explore the school."

William stopped dead in his tracks. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? There's no one around. It'll be dark and scary," Gabe nudged William slightly. "Plus we can have a little spooky Halloween fun."

William felt his face flush pink. "Y-yeah. I guess we could... explore."

Gabe smirked and led the way out of the gym doors into the well lit hallway. There was a few kids milling around the main hall, but past that the lights were off and no one seemed to want to head down that way. William could hear a Ke$ha song blaring from the gym as they progessed down the main hallway. Gabe stopped before the turn into the darkened area of the school.

"Maybe it's off limits," William suggested.

"No way. They'd have a teacher or something trying to keep us out of here if it was," Gabe mumbled, peeking around the corner and stepping into the darkened hall. 

William sucked in a sharp breath and followed his boyfriend. He kept his arms outstretched to feel the lockers beside him and Gabe in front of him. He would never admit it, but William was  _definitely_ scared of the dark. 

"Gabe?" He asked tentatively.

"I'm right here, Bill."

William nodded, then remembered that it was dark and there was no way Gabe could have seen him nod. "Okay."

Even this far down the hall the Ke$ha song could still be heard.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums._

The lockers beside him ended abruptly. "I think we're at the stairs, Gabe." 

"Yeah. Grab my hand and I'll help you up them," Gabe said, and William reached his hand forward until he gripped Gabe's.

"I got you."

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone._

William let himself be carefully led up the stairs by his boyfriend, both nearly tripping multiple times. 

"I think we're almost there," Gabe whispered.

"Okay," William replied, holding Gabe's hand tighter.

He felt the stairs end under his feet and followed as Gabe continued to tug him down the hall.

_So while you're here in my arms_

Gabe pulled William into a tight hug at the end of the upstairs hallway. William moved his hands upward until he was grasping Gabe's face softly. He tugged it down a little until their lips met and he opened his mouth against Gabe's. Gabe placed his hands on William's hips and guided him back against the wall. 

 _Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_.

Gabe ran his hand down through William's hair and held him closer, smiling into the deep kiss.

William pulled away only to catch his breath. "Gabe..." He started.

 _We're gonna die young_.

"Yeah, Bilvy?" Gabe asked, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness.

William could see Gabe's face slightly as he pushed a lock of William's hair behind his ear.

"I- I..." William cursed himself for stuttering and nearly ruining the moment. "G-Gabe, I... I love y-you."

_We're gonna die young._

"I love you too, William, so much," Gabe whispered into William's hair, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. "We should probably go back to the gym to find Victoria, hm?"

"Yeah," William nodded, and followed Gabe down the stairs again.

The made their way slowly down the staircase, pausing momentarily to share a light kiss halfway down. At the end of the stairs, just before they reached the end of the dark hallway and made their way to the where the rest of the students were, William stopped.

"Gabe?" He asked softly.

"Hm?" Gabe asked, turning and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Thank you for making this the best Halloween."

_Let's make the best of the night like we're gonna die young._


End file.
